Beauty and the Beast
by KnightofBreath
Summary: Spamano! Isabel, Fem! Spain, goes to find her best friend who is trapped by a pissy beast.


She tied her hair back and grabbed the small basket. Her red dress and yellow apron showed bright throughout the small town. "Bonjour, Isabel." A man greeted. She smiled waved. More people started to flood the streets, some talking to bakers, women chitchatting, and children playing.

She moved quickly to the library, where an old man stood placing books on a shelf. "Good morning, Isabel. Finished with that book already?" He asked without turning. She smiled happily and looked towards the ground.

"Si, well I just couldn't put it down." She laughed a small spanish accent coming out. "Have you gotten any new books, Rome?" She asked. The old man, Rome, laughed a sweet laugh. He stepped down and pat her shoulder.

"Not since yesterday, Bel, and why do you call me Rome?" He asked scratching his dark brown hair. The man wasn't that old, he had barely any grey hair. He looked at her with hazel eyes wide. Isabel scanned the small selection of books and grabbed one hugging it. "Oh Rome, I want to read this one again!" She said dreamily.

The man looked at the cover and smiled. "You've already read that one. If you like it so much, keep it." Rome offered. Isabel's face lit up and she hugged him. "Don't worry, you best go back before your friend gets worried." He pushed her off and waved.

"Gracias! Gracias! Adios Rome." She barely got out. Happily she skipped towards the large fountain in the center of town. She sat with legs crossed and her basket to her side. Isabel began to read the book, even though she had memorized it almost word for word, it still excited her. "I can't wait until chapter three." She muttered under her breath.

Her finger moved along the pages, keeping her from losing her place. A large gloved hand grabbed the book from her. She looked up at a large man. He had a large smile, "Vat are you reating, my Izabel?" He asked. The light blonde bangs covered his forehead and part of the bright red eyes, many thought were the devil's creation. He flipped through the pages and arched an eyebrow. "Zere aren't any pictures."

Isabel shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "May I have my book back, Gilbert?" her voice filled with irritation. He laughed and tossed the book into the fountain. She gasped and grabbed the book from the water. "You don't neet somezing like zat, vat you neet ist a husbant ant I'm villing to be zat man." He replied smiling.

She huffed and began walking away. She pushed some hair from her face and walked fast hoping he was lost by the crowd of people. Isabel went to a small little cottage outside the town. The small wooden door opened and she smiled at the blond man who stood in the kitchen. "Good morning Francis." She greeted happily. Francis turned to look at her. He looked at the wet book and frowned. "Gilbert." She muttered gesturing towards the book.

"Did he hurt you, mon ami?"

"No, just the usual."

"You said no, oui?"

"Si! I'm not an idiot."

The both exchanged a laugh. Isabel looked at Francis smiling, and he smiled back. "I'm going to visit Jeanna. I'll be back in a week, I promise." Isabel giggled and thought back to the beautiful girl who was lucky to call Francis her own. "It's a surprise visit. Just promise to keep that pervert off yourself while I'm gone." Francis left her to go up stairs grabbing some things.

A large fist pounded at the door. "Speak of the devil." With a sigh Isabel opened the door. Gilbert leaned up against the door, a yellow bird in his hair. He had a devilish smile on his thin lips. "Hola, Gilbert."

He grabbed her hand and stepped closer. "Isabel, be my vife. You shoult have the best man in town to be vith you. Any girl vould be lucky to have someone as awesome as me." His voice was practically pushing her away.

She moved further to the back door, her hand searching for the door knob. He placed his hand by her head resting it on the hard wooden door. "I'm not joking, Isabel. Ve are perfect for eachother!"

She smiled at him, "Actually Gil, I think we wouldn't make it." Isabel replied stepping out of the way, and opening the door. He fell face first in the soggy dirt. The grass and dirt smeared up and down his shirt. To add insult to injury, Isabel closed the door laughing.

She turned around to see Francis giving her a questioning look. "Okay... Well I'll see you, Isabel. Promise to be good." He repeated from earlier. She nodded and hugged him. "I promise."


End file.
